


Secret Crush

by MochiCloud



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yonaruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCloud/pseuds/MochiCloud
Summary: On his last Valentine's Day in Highschool, Yonashiro Sho finds out that he has a secret admirer.NerdyBartender!Sho & SecretAdmirer!Ruki
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling it for Yonaruki so this popped out. I'm so satisfied with this so please tell me what you guys think!

Yonashiro Sho was just your typical normal plain highschooler, struggling with the balance of life and studies. Trying to make sure he gets into University, Sho buries himself in his studies everyday. But life tells you money is important as well. Other than spending his day studying, Sho brings his night life to the bar, working as a bartender to earn some cash.

With no extra effort to doll himself up for school, Sho received no attention from the girls. With thick nerdy specs and your typical japanese black hair mushroom cut, none of the females spare him another glance as he walk through the hallways of the school. He is just a studious student that likes to work out. Sho had given up on his love life until that last Valentine's Day in High School.

"Open it up!" Junki, Tomoaki, and Sho were gathered around Sho's desk during lunch break, a lone lavender envelope laid in the middle of the desk.

"What if someone is playing a prank on me?" Sho asked worriedly. That morning on Valentines, he had came to school like every other day. His schoolmates were confessing left and right, giving away and receiving chocolates the whole morning, while himself, Yonashiro Sho couldn't be bothered. Valentines was meaningless to him. Throughout his entire life, Sho had not received a single chocolate nor confession from anyone in school before.

And then out of nowhere, when he had approached his locker, there was that envelope that smells like lavender stuck onto it. Sho had double and triple checked to make sure that it was his locker, and it definitely was his.

"You wouldn't know if you don't open it!" Junki was super excited for his friend. Tomoaki nodded fervently beside him, encouraging Sho to open it.

"Fine. Here goes nothing." Sho took in a shaky breath as he plucked off the pink hibiscus flower seal gently with his long fingers. He pulled out a sky blue letter that was folded into half and unfolded it.

_Dear Sho-kun,_

_You must be very surprised upon receiving this letter. Yes, this is a love letter for you. I have picked up tremendous courage before penning all my feelings down. I've noticed you ever since the start of highschool and has drowned myself in your unparalleled kindness and inner beauty. I have a lot more to say but I will stop here for now. Look forward to more!_

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Sho's hands were trembling as he finished reading. He couldn't believe that he had a secret admirer. Was he dreaming?

"Start of highschool? That means this person must be in our cohort!" Tomoaki shouted. He and Junki had been reading the letter along with Sho.

"Who could it be?" Junki started to ponder.

"Ren?"

"Nah. I heard he's confessing to Takumi today."

"What about Shion? Sukai? Syoya? Shosei?"

"We are talking about the ones in our cohort, Tomo."

"Heecheon?"

"That exchange student? He doesn't look like he's interested in Sho though."

"It's called a secret admirer for a reason!"

"Then of all people, it could also be Shiroiwa Ruki, right?" Junki blurted out. Sho had been keeping silent as Junki and Tomoaki kept guessing who could the secret admirer be.

"Are you kidding? Shiroiwa, the golden star in our campus? He looks untouchable to me. That's like the first person I would cross out to be a possibility." Tomoaki shook his head after imagining Ruki writing love letters for Sho.

"Hey, Sho. What's your guess? Anyone in mind?" Junki turned to the person in question.

"No..." Sho shook his head, hand still clutching tightly onto the letter.

"Don't worry about it too much. It says more would be coming right? The next letter might have more clues!" Tomoaki said.

………

And the letter did came, 3 days later, along with a box of chocolates, right on Sho's desk.

"Wow! Better late than never, Sho! You even have chocolates now!" Junki laughed, looking at the violet box topped with a dainty indigo ribbon.

"Open it!" Tomoaki pointed to the letter. His friends were always more excited than him.

_Dear Sho-kun,_

_I'm sorry the chocolates were 3 days late. I wasn't able to make one that satisfy me on time. I only want to give you the best. It's not perfect but it's filled with my love and admiration for you. Hope you enjoy the chocolates!_

_Love, your secret admirer_

Sho pulled lightly on the ribbon and it fell apart easily. He lifted the lid and saw 4 delicate looking chocolates sitting on custom made red velvet cushions.

"Oh my, Sho. Your secret admirer really put in lots of effort. Look at those flowers." Tomoaki gasped at the shape of the chocolates.

"Rose, carnation, tulip, chrysanthemum. They are all flowers of love, Sho." Junki added on.

"Why are you so familiar?" Sho questioned.

"Keigo used to buy me these flowers." Junki replied.

"And what did you do with them?" Tomoaki squinted his eyes.

"I made them into food. Hehe." Junki laughed with a sheepish smile. As Tomoaki and Junki were discussing on how Keigo's love was unrequited for about 2 whole months, Sho carefully picked up the rose shaped chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

The chocolate immediately starts to melt and coat Sho's tongue. It was bitter, but had a sweet aftertaste. Sho could tell the amount of effort his secret admirer had put into making these. He was definitely overwhelmed and still couldn't believe there was someone out there in campus who is admiring him.

Suddenly, something in Sho pulled him to look out of the classroom. And there he was, Shiroiwa Ruki, hands in his pockets, walking ever so charmingly across the hallway. There was one moment when Ruki had turned his head slightly and Sho was definitely sure their eyes had met, but Ruki's eyes were focused back in front in the next second.

Not thinking much, Sho turned back to his chocolates, missing the slight tint of red on Ruki's ears.

………

Surprisingly, it wasn't a letter Sho received 1 week later, in the bar where he was working at. As a bartender, Sho had to respect his workplace, so he took off his nerdy glasses and styled his hair into nice small waves. His deep eyes and tuxedo transformed him into a different Yonashiro Sho. He had just gotten off work when a deliveryman came up to him with a bouquet of roses. He was stoned for awhile before the deliveryman requested quite annoyingly for the signature.

After the deliveryman left, Sho quietly counted the number of roses and pulled out his phone.

_To Junki:_

_Junki, what does 24 roses in a bouquet mean?_

Sho waited for awhile but received no answer. And then there was a flash of silver outside the bar.

"Shiroiwa-san?" Sho had chased out immediately without reason and saw Ruki was walking hurriedly past the bar. Upon Sho's voice, Ruki came to a stop and slowly turned to face Sho.

"What a coincidence, Yonashiro." Ruki said, his hands hidden in his long coat's pockets.

"Yeah. I work here at night." Sho nodded. He didn't know why he had called out to Ruki. He could've just let him passed quietly. But he didn't.

"You look... That's a nice bouquet of roses." Ruki stopped at his first two words before deciding to comment on the roses instead.

"Yeah. By any chance, do you know what does 24 roses mean?" Sho smiled softly at his bouquet before randomly deciding to ask the male before him.

"......" Under the dark night sky and the shine of the twinkling stars, Sho wasn't sure if he had seen it right. Ruki's face had bloomed deep red before turning away and stalking off in hurried steps.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sho mumbled softly to himself. And at that time, his phone beeped.

_To Sho:_

_It means 'I am yours.' Baka._

………

The last letter Sho had received was however 2 weeks since the rose incident at the bar. Sho had initially thought his admirer had given up on him or was tired of playing a trick on him. But that same lavender envelope appeared yet again on his desk, along with a small package.

"This is getting so romantic. Can you believe that his admirer just blatantly said that he's Sho's by sending him that bouquet of 24 roses?" Junki breathed out in disbelief.

"Look at what he wants next." Tomoaki urged. Sho nodded and plucked off the same hibiscus seal.

_Dear Sho,_

_It's been 2 weeks since I've given you that bouquet. I have been thinking a lot and have finally pulled up the courage to confess to you. If you want to find out who I really am, wear the mask I prepared for you to the masquerade ball. I will reveal myself to you then._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

"The masquerade ball 1 week from now?" Tomoaki gasped. The ball was announced one week ago by the school for the graduating students.

"I wasn't planning to go." Sho confessed, turning his eyes to the small package.

"That's because you didn't have a reason to. Now you have one! Now open the package!" Junki pushed the package closer to Sho. As Sho carefully peeled off the packaging, a black mask with lavender rims revealed itself to the three boys.

"Wow, your admirer sewed a hibiscus onto it." Tomoaki pointed out. A man-made hibiscus was sewed onto the top right eye of the mask.

"Why a hibiscus though?" Tomoaki asked, looking at Junki for the explanation.

"Don't you think a Hibiscus fits Sho so much? It is the flower of gentleness, which is totally Sho." Junki rolled his eyes.

"But... I'm not sure... I've never been to these parties before." Sho clutched the mask in his hands. The thought of finally meeting his secret admirer scares him.

"Seriously? The bar is a much more complicated place, Sho. Just dress up like how you always do at the bar." Junki sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah! You look stunning, Sho! If you would come to school in that tuxedo and hair, Shiroiwa's fangirls would definitely swerve lanes." Tomoaki snickered, imagining a dramatic Ruki crying because he lost his fans to Sho.

"Definitely." Junki nodded in agreement.

"I'll see." Sho sighed.

………

1 week passed and it was time for the ball. Just like what Junki and Tomoaki had suggested, Sho dressed himself up just like how he would for work, except he was now wearing a lavender tuxedo with black lapels instead of the usual black and white, giving him a softer look.

Before entering the venue, Sho took in a deep breath before tying the given mask around his eyes, concealing his identity from the rest of the students other than Junki, Tomoaki, and his secret admirer.

As he stepped into the giant hall, many eyes behind masks were suddenly on him. It seemed like he was giving off some posh vibes that was attracting everyone's attention. Breathing steadily, Sho spotted Tomoaki's mask and strolled over.

"This is scary." Sho said as soon as he reached Tomoaki.

"Sho, you just got everyone's eyes on you as soon as you stepped in. Give yourself some credit." Tomoaki grinned before leaving him, whispering something like 'I do not want to be the lightbulb'.

As he was left alone again, the rowdy music changed to a gentler and soft one, one that urges people to start slow dancing with their partners in mind.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes-" Sho's words flew right of his mind as he registered who was standing before him. A literal prince. The boy standing before him was wearing a white and gold prince based outfit with a matching mask and a yellow acacia sewn on it.

Sho was speechless. He locked eyes with the other and was knocked breathless with the affection in the other's eyes. Without thinking, Sho bend down and put out a hand with the other behind his back.

"May I have this dance?" Sho shakily said it. Throughout the whole week, Sho was given crash courses on ballroom dancing. Now, he got to use it.

The prince wordlessly accepted Sho's offer and took his hand. Sho led his prince nearer to the dance floor as he slowly placed his arm around the other's waist. His prince stiffened for a moment before relaxing completely and placed an arm on Sho's broad shoulders.

They stayed like this for awhile, slow dancing around until Sho decided to drop the bomb.

"You...You're my s-secret admirer...right?" Sho stumbled over his words clumsily. He was nervous as heck.

"..." His prince still stayed silent but he nodded.

"I...I don't get what you see in me though. I'm just a typical normal highschool student with no looks or whatsoeve- Eh? Wait! Where are you taking me?!" Sho was rambling until his prince slipped away from his hold and dragged him across the ballroom, towards the balcony.

"Why the balcon-" Sho whined when the night wind was blowing his hair mercilessly. But he stopped when his prince raised his hand to his mask.

"..." Sho gulped. It was time. He was going to find out who exactly his secret admirer is. His prince raised his hand to the back of his head and released the ribbon, allowing the mask to slip off.

"O_O" Sho was showing this dumb expression as soon as he saw who was behind that mask.

"I know this comes off as a shock for you. But yes, I am your secret admirer." Ruki sighed as he scratched the back of his head furiously, trying to will his blush down.

"But why?" Sho could only muttered out two words.

"Haven't you seen my letters?" Ruki turned away from Sho, leaning against the balcony.

"But of all people, you, Shiroiwa Ruki, likes me?" Sho was still dumbstruck and keep questioning if he was dreaming.

"Love has no boundaries, Sho. And I am not in any position higher than anybody else. You're gentle and kind, Sho. They are your greatest qualities. And no matter what you think, you are really one of the hottest students out there. Just look at you now." Ruki turned back to facing Sho, his hands going around Sho's head, untying the ribbon as the mask fell with a dull thud.

As Ruki was untying the ribbon, Sho was dizzy from Ruki getting so upclose to him. Now it make sense. Why Ruki was passing by his classroom that time. And also that time at the bar.

"Hey Ruki?" Sho softly rolled Ruki's name off his tongue.

"Hmm?" After releasing the mask, Ruki did not step away from Sho's personal space.

"Did you mean what you didn't say?" Sho asked, his breath mingling with Ruki's. For a moment, Ruki was confused on what he was talking about until something in him clicked, and he let out a seductive smile. Sho was not having it and crushed their lips together.

"Of course. I'm always yours, Sho."


End file.
